Was this a date?
by irishgirl729
Summary: LL. Luke walked Lorelai home after the wedding and asked her to a movie.... short tale about what could have happened. Complete. Please RR.


Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

'How about next week... Sunday?' 

'Sunday?'

'Sunday, you free?'

'I think so.'

'OK, good'

'Good.'

'Good, I'll see you then. Before then but then too.'

'Yeah, I'll see you both of those then's.'

* * *

He started to walk away but was stopped by her voice. 'Luke?' 

He stopped but did not turn around. 'Yeah?'

'Did you just ask me out on a date?'

'Ah crap, what do I do now? Tell her no and go back to the way things were? Tell her yes and have her change her mind because she does not want to go on a date with me? What if he said yes and she didn't change her mind, she could want to go out on a date with you. That damn book has me talking to myself like he was crazy.' He finally turned around and walked back to her. He tried to read her face to see what she might be thinking. There wasn't a look of fear or laughter on her face (either of these would not have been good). There was no smirk, no pout, she was just waiting for his answer.

He looked down at his feet and ran a hand through his hair. 'Um, well, ' then he looked her in the eyes and said, 'Yes.'

Lorelai thought, 'Wow. Luke just asked me on a date. A date. With Luke. With. Luke. A date with Luke. Oh my God.'

'Lorelai....Want to change your answer now?' Luke's voice came out strangely normal for how nervous he was feeling.

'Ah, no, I think a date would be, uh, good.'

'Yeah, well, um, good.' 'Say something else besides good you idiot!' his inner voice said.

Before he could think of anything to say she smiled at him and asked, 'Was tonight a date?'

'What? Well, no, I mean I don't think so, I just...' his voice trailed off when he noticed her smile. 'Well, we could say it was.'

'Yeah, we could.' She took a step closer to him.

He looked down at her. 'So, we just went on a date?' he asked. She put her hand on his chest and nodded.

'I had a good time.' He put a hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

'Me too.' He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

She pushed him back a little bit. 'Wait, um, Babette could see...'

'Oh yeah. Well, I'd better get going.' He stepped back.

'Do you want to come in for coffee?'

'I don't drink coffee.'

'Want to come in anyways?'

He stepped back further and gestured toward her front door. She unlocked the door and turned on the hall light.

'Rory?' She walked to her room and looked inside. Empty. 'I thought she might be home tonight since she had her last final today.'

'On a Saturday?' He was standing behind her.

'Yeah, she was bummed out about it, seemed like everyone else was finished earlier in the week.' She turned around. 'So, do you want a beer?'

'Sure.'

She walked to the refrigerator, grabbed two beers and handed him one. 'Thanks.'

They both took a long drink. Luke walked toward Lorelia and set his beer down on the counter. He took Lorelia's beer and set it next to his. 'Thanks for coming to the wedding with me.'

'It was fun.' Again she put her hand on his chest.

He put a hand on her waist and pulled her close. 'It was.'

This time when he leaned down to kiss her she didn't push him away, her hand moved around his neck and she met him halfway, their lips touching tenderly. He pulled her even closer to him as her other hand touched his rough cheek and then ran it through his hair. The kiss deepened as he ran his hand up her back and caressed her neck and hair. She let out a moan as his hand kept doing wonderful things to her neck, sending shivers down her whole body. They finally broke apart and Luke took a step back and cleared his throat.

'Wow.' Lorelai let out a deep breath.

'Yeah. Well, I think I better get going.'

They walked to her front door. Luke opened the door and turned around.

'Goodnight Lorelai.'

'Goodnight Luke.'

He walked down the steps and she shut the door. 'OHMYGOD!!' she thought 'Not only can Luke waltz. Luke can KISS.'

She reached for the phone to call Rory.


End file.
